Pairings Challenge
by CrowsGurl
Summary: I wanted to give it a go  Will be updated  hopefully  on a daily to weekly basis, depending on how things are going here. Open to suggestions! T for all the crap sure to come
1. 1 KarkatEridan

**alright, alright, I give XD I wanna give the pairings thing a shot, huh? I ship a LOT so this should be fun xD I'm taking suggestions instead of just doing it at random :3 that way you get what you want, yeh?**

** Eridan/Karkat**

The stress in the room was utterly suffocating, everyone trying to remain on-task -what few tasks there were to go about, now that they'd been in this lab for gog knows how long- without provoking anyone else. Karkat was hunched over his computer, growling under his breath as he was trolled by a number of his cohorts as well as those stupid humans John and Jade.

He heard shouting and immediately rounded on the scene, his anger flaring then giving way to something more along the lines of panic as he took it in. Eridan and Sollux, about to go head to head, Feferi standing off to the side looking utterly stunned. Karkat's glare shot straight to Eridan, however, as he knew this was, more than likely, his fault.

Everything was, after all.

Eridan was nothing more than a nook-sniffing fucking wriggler whose desperation had lead him to the lowest of lows in flirting.

Idiot.

Karkat's breath caught as Sollux was catapulted into the back wall, mustard splattering the cruel surface as well as his shirt and face. He felt his inner rage and hatred towards Eridan boil even hotter, though he hadn't the chance to intervien before, in a stomach-turning crash, Feferi was blasted straight through.

She was dead long before she hit the horn pile.

A heavy silence took immediate grasp of the room, the scawling of horns under the deceased princess' dead wait sending a visible jolt through the paralyzed leader. He was staring dead-panned at Eridan, unable to scold, unable to attack, unable to _breath._

With a snarl and toss of his cape, Ampora's eyes met Karkat's. It was fleeting, as he had to turn to meet Kanaya's oncoming attack, but in that split-second Karkat realized there was never going to be another fucker alive that he hated this much. Ever.

**just a warm-up, right? XD and I didn't pay enough attention here, so I hope it got it right xD if not, then we can all move on without suicide, eh, bro?**

**Review? **


	2. 2 SolluxEridan

** Eridan/Sollux**

Time dragged on at a cryptically slow pace on the meteor, leaving the inhabitants restless and bored. Captor sighed, reclining in his chair as he finished off another code that was destined to go unused. No matter how much he hated letting them just sit, he wouldn't risk damaging one of the few computers left in the lab.

Almost simultaneos with his thoughts came a deafening _BOOM _from the other side of the lab, to which he groaned and rolled his eyes.

The smell of burnt plastic wafted across and settled thickly over the room.

"Ampora, you fucking idiot, mutht you dethroy thuch delicate thit?" He yelled, allowing his head to lol back over the backrest so he could glare at Eridan's upside-down image. He looked completely shocked, gaping at the smoldering remains of his computer.

"She- she-!" He was stuttering, though whether out of surprise or anger, it was hard to tell.

"That'th what you get for being dethperate enough to go to the humanth for a quadrant~" Sollux taunted, though it didn't come off as mean-spirited as he'd expected. He turned in his chair, legs dangling on either side of the backrest.

"I was most certaintly not gunna stoop so glubbin' low as to-"

"Ath to flirt with almotht everyone here, then when ninety perthent thayth no, go to the humanth?" Sollux smirked crookedly, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them. "Uh-huh."

"Whale, I.. wait.. _almost?_" The way he perked at the thought of still having a possible quadrant-filler was pitiful at best, by Sollux' standard, anyhow. Pitiful, pitiful Eridan.

"Yeah I thaid fucking almotht."

"Who?" Eridan whisked his way across the lab, demolished computer forgotten not only by him, but by the other trolls, who had all returned to their previous activities- not at all interested by the display between the two.

Sollux sat up straighter, though in his chair only came level with Eridan's chest. He merely continued to smirk. Eridan fidgeted with the edge of his cape as he glared down to Sollux, obviously awaiting an answer.

"You know what, ED?" He said slowly, teasingly, as he sneered up to the high-blooded seadweller.

"What?" Ampora snapped in return.

"You are one pitiful little bathtard."

**this would technically be considered redrom, right? Pity and hate- pity is red and hate is black xD I'll probably have ninety percent of these happening in the lab cos i'm like that :U lolwut**

**Review/suggest next pairing~?**


	3. 3 JohnKarkat

**John/Karkat**

Karkat shot a glare over to the other end of the couch as John leaned forward -literally on the edge of his seat- to get a closer look at the TV. His saphire eyes were huge, smile his derpiest yet and hands clutching the knees of his jeans so tightly his fingertips turned red when he released his death-grip. He flopped back with a joyous giggle as, for the fifth time that night, his favorite scene of Con Air played out.

Vantas had insisted they watch troll movies between each and every reshowing of Con Air, to which John had agreed all too happily.

He'd hoped for a bit more conflict, in all honesty.

The conflict, it seemed, filled the rest of the crowded lab; a break-up here, a kissemistic fit there, yet the couch and TV was in an invisible bubble of sorts that kept all others out. Sometimes Karkat thought he could see it ripple as people skimmed too close- then had to remind himself it wasn't _really _there.

Nothing and no one bothered then when they were like this. It was, unadmittedly, one of the calmest and, dare he think it, most _enjoyable _time of Karkat's short six-sweep-long life. Con Air came to a hear-warming close, leaving a content, half-lidded John in its passing.

Karkat shoved another movie into the DVD player, not really caring what it was so long as it wasn't Con Air. Anything but that. He practically knew that stupid movie word-for-word at this point; something he was sure John would appreciate.

Not that he cared.

A few hours passed by in the blink of an eye and the unspoken 'bedtime' rolled around. The others, trolls and kids alike, turned in to have a rest before the inevitable conflicts the next 'day' held.

John and Karkat didn't notice in the slightest.

The main heat source in the room had been the numerous bodies in it, leaving it cold and empty once everyone else had gone off to bed. The draw between them was strengthened by the subconcious search for heat and, not long after, they were slumped, shoulder-to-shoulder with Karkat's smaller frame nestled comfortably beside John's.

It was warm and safe, a mutual understanding to not bother understanding, and they remained that way unacknowledged until the movie rolled to a close and numerous credits whizzed past in illegable troll script.

Con Air was next on the list, ready to reappear and play out in the exact same pattern it had every time before. Yet putting it in meant breaking the fragile connection they'd made- something not so easily replaced. If they moved now, they'd be back at either end of the couch in at a moment's notice and that would be that.

Neither budged.

**not my best, not my worst :3 review/suggest a couple~?**


	4. 4 TereziSollux

**Terezi/Sollux**

"Are you thure..?"

"Yes, yes! Now come _on _Mr. Slowpoke!"

Terezi skipped ahead, turning periodically to get a general bearing on where Sollux was. The few remaining trolls had lingered int he lab, not daring to come out of hiding after such a mass slaughtering.

As it went, Terezi had taken it upon herself to teach Sollux the ins and outs of being blind- though he wasn't very good at it. She supposed her lusus had been a better teacher, but oh well.

"To your ri-"

_Clang._

"Thit!" Sollux fell back, having banged his shin hard on a scrap of metal dipping down and out from the mangled wall- half splattered in multiple shades of blood.

Terezi ignored the mingling scents.

"Really?" She sighed, moving back towards him. She could smell the tangy lemon of his blood as it leaked out of a scratch. It'd managed to get right through his jeans, leaving the wound exposed.

"Fucking hurtth, you bitch!" He replied snippily, gasping as Terezi kneeled in front of him and placed her small hands on his thigh and calf.

"Somebody has been spending too much time with nubby~" She giggled in reply, reaching for her on-person first aid kit with a smug smile.


	5. 5 TereziJohn

**Terezi/John**

It was easy.

Painfully, wonderfully easy.

Whenever Terezi was feeling down, the greys and monotone monotony of the lab getting to her, and she needed a pick-me-up, all she'd have to do if sniff out John. He was ussually on the couch, making it all the better.

At first she'd act normal, sit down beside him and pretend she was interested in the movie. Gradually she'd grow closer, a thin arm draped about him, personal space invaded, sitting hip-to-hip..

Then it would happen. That absolutely _delicious _cherry blush. It brightened her day without fail whenever she caught a wiff of it- and apparently licking it only made it worse. Perfect.

It was easy.

Painfully, wonderfully easy.


End file.
